rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Amity Airfield/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide This park requires a whooping 3,000 guests in just 4 years and it is much harder due to it being a "pay for entry" park. But players who remember to build shops and stalls as much as rides, and price them well, won't have so much of a problem with money. These wise players may even make some money every month if they build enough of them to satisfy their guests as well as their bankers. With research funding set at $400 (maximum), which is what should constantly be done on timed scenarios, players should start and build a couple roller coasters, with one of them at least having a good guest capacity. Players should therefore, for first choices, avoid the Mini Suspended Coasters, Wooden Wild Mouses, and so, to which they will prefer a nice shuttle Looping Coaster with a large train. With these, some gentle and thrill rides, some staff, then they can open the park. A good strategy would involve keeping the park park inside the space between the park entrance & the airfield itself, with the park borders clean for a Monorail shuttle around it. This will help immensely when managing the park's day-to-day operations, making it much better than if players do spread out immediately, which would be catastrophic. Next, deleting slowly some parts of the airfield. This would bring some fresh bills in case of need, with which the player would build another roller coaster and raise the admission fee to $20.00. Then comes another important element : adding a Monorail shuttle from the park entrance towards the side of the park on which the player built its most massive coasters. This shuttle's pre-requisites : maximum train capacity, maximum queue, minimum track length (using diagonal tracks and keeping the corners behind the diagonal track for massive coasters, is the way to go), and no bumps at all. Keep the track at the same level to reduce ride duration and so the queue length. If player even get the ability to complete this shuttle circuit to a complete loop, they will be able to multiply the capacity by 4 and so reduce the passengers' waiting time. It's not mandatory, but players should keep this idea at hand, as it might serve. Now, the next step is to build some shops & stalls, as well as adding benches and bins. Players may place a food court if they have 1500 guests at least in the park (Else they might be in trouble). As always, players should keep using fences and guardrails to maximize the number of benches available by preventing pathes to merge in every sense. A good food court includes not only benches, but also lights between them to help increase the guests happiness levels while they eat, and bins at every exit. At this point, players should definitely start advertising the park and offer ad vouchers non-stop for the whole four years. Replacing (or renewing in OpenRCT2) the flat rides, one after the other, keeping on building new rides and stalls when possible, etc. Players need both : rides bring guests, and shops bring their money in. As players need both, they must build both in convenient numbers. Players shouldn't ever stop advertising, and build as many shops as possible, as shops are the biggest revenue once guests are inside the park. Players should charge a maximum for the shops, stalls, and on-ride photos, while adding Cash Machines near the park's exit to prevent broke guests from leaving. Cash Machine will be a life-saver here on Amity Airfield, therefore it will be needed approximately everywhere : near the entrance of the biggest rides, near the food court, near the Monorail Stations, near the park entrance... everywhere. As a rule of thumb, players must make at least 1$ out of any article they sell. There is '''no exception' to this rule.'' Any article sold for less than 1$ profit, is given away. Of course, the umbrella cheat will also be a life-saver here, as it constitutes a "second park ticket" once guests are in the park. Technically, every guest that is roaming in the park when a rain episode starts, should be able to reach a stall that sells umbrellas, and purchase one in time before said rain episode stops. This should also become one of the players' rules of thumb. Players should increase the admission fee as the park expands. Sometime during Year 3, research would end, so they should set the funds to $0 once it does to prevent money give-away. By March Year 4, the park should have over 2000 guests, so it's nowhere near time to stop expanding and advertising. Amity Airfield will welcome it's 3000th guest somewhere along Year 4. Only when the guests requirement is met, should players stop advertising. From that point on, it's jsut day-to-day management : keeping an eye out for litter and vomiting as most roller coasters on Amity Airfield will tend to be highly intense and nauseous. As in every park, players should try to repay their loan if they have time and, obviously, money for it. A player that beats Amity Airfield, should not be blocked by any of the other challenging parks. Perhaps Botany Breakers and Gravity Gardens will still be a challenge, but nothing out of reach. A final tip here would be to save the game, especially March 1st Year 4. Players should save them as "Amity Airfield 1", "Amity Airfield 2", etc. This way, players whose park value starts to plummet, or if guests start to leave after a crash per example, have another opportunity to complete the scenario without having to start over from scratch. In Short: ''' # With max research, building two coasters including a shuttle coaster (Cobra, Shuttle Loop, etc). Maximum capacity for both coasters. Adding a few flat rides, hiring staff, and opening the park. # Building a lot of shops to make money. Charging all stuff to make $1 profit per sale. # Keeping space free, by holding the park between its entrance and the airfield itself. Keep the borders & corners clean, so that a Monorail shuttle can be built. # Building said Monorail shuttle flat, with longest possible stations on each side, towards the center ; and diagonal track between the stations while keeping the corners clean for massive coasters. # Starting advertising as soon as money rolls in, whithout ever stopping until 3000 guests are in. # Erasing the airfield for quick and easy money. but progressively and only in need of quick cash, else it'll burn the candle too fast. # Making sure there's at least 1250 guests March 1st Year 3, and 2,000 guests March 1st Year 4. '''Coaster Building Tips * Players should always use continue circuit '''BLOCK SECTION '''mode ! It is safer and allows several trains to run without crashing into each other, by diving the ride into sections. It's what IRL roller coasters use. ** To access block section mode, players must use block brakes. Adding one block brakes section will divide the ride into two sections (one between the block and the station, and the other between station and the block, namely the whole ride). On this ride, there will be three sections, which will allow the coaster to run two trains without a risk of accident. The more block brake sections the player adds to a coaster, the more trains said coaster will be able to run, namely the total number of block brake sections the ride has, minus one. *** Stations, lift hill tops (sections from slope to flat with activated lift hill) and block brake sections, all add one section. It means that having two stations (one for exit, the next one for guests entrance) adds one more section. Same for lift hills : cutting the big lift hill in several sections (with at least one tile of flat track without a lift hill) will allow trains to wait while in mid-air. *** Adding block brake sections between these two stations allows them to store empty trains (since the guests have already boarded off). This allows not only more train storage, but also more flexible storage (since the G-Forces wont be a problem on these sections) and more time (since guests are already off, the waiting time will not pose a problem here). It's a win-win-win situation. *** Adding a lift hill between the final block brake section, and the entrance station, with only one tile of free track inbetween the two, allows a train to safely be stored right next to the coaster's station. This allows the coaster's queue to be continuously loading guests into the ride, for impressive throughput. *** A roller coaster equipped with Block Brakes has a multiplied guest capacity compared to other coasters. That makes said coaster specifically useful for two things : draining guests off the main path grid, and offer a quick ride with low waiting times, provided the block brake sections are placed well. ** On the downside, however, players must carefully learn and apply block brake mechanism when playing in a scenario, as failing so can turn against them considerably. *** For example, players must never add any inclines after block brakes with out a drop first or a chain lift, because block brakes slow the train down to 4 mph if next section is train-free, and down to a complete stop otherwise. *** Players should always include at least one block brake section between the first drop & the final brake line, else the time the train will take to make the whole ride will block the next trains from moving forward. Tutorial Video Marcel Vos' tutorial 'How to beat Amity Airfield' Gallery Category:Descriptions Category:Scenario Guide